Last Regrests
by rainnemccorvik13
Summary: After coming face to face with death sooner than he anticipated Dean is left pondering his last regret. He feels compelled to live it out so he suggests a vacation day of sorts and sets off to get it done. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Death had never been a scary thought. Before the age of twelve Dean knew he was destined to die young and he wanted to make sure he would go out with a bang. He lived every day to the fullest, taking unnecessary risks and just plain out behaving badly. Why not? He was going to hell anyways. The Cross-Road's demon had seen to that.

That didn't make almost accelerating his expiration date this afternoon any less of a shock. To say that he had been unprepared was an understatement. He and Sam had stumbled into a small New Hampshire Town just outside of New York two days ago. There had been rumor of a mysterious monster roaming the night, slicing anyone it could find to shreds, screams echoing across the state.

Sam thought it might be a Banshee. So a banshee they had prepared for. They were in no way ready when they discovered a Maenad in its place. They had fought the best they could but that didn't stop the beast from getting her hands on Dean. She stole away with him into the night, fully intent on sacrificing him in order to entice her so-called god.

He hung by his wrists from the top of a hand-made tree branch bull's head. He bled from the various cuts that the rough branches beneath his hanging body stabbed and cut into his bare back. The idol stunk of rotting meat and burning flesh.

Dean had all but given up hope as the Maenad had plunged her dagger into his right shoulder, slicing into him, drawing out the blood she needed to complete the ritual. Just as she became fully intent on finishing the job and burying the hilt of the knife in his chest Sammy showed up. This time prepared.

Now the battle was over, but the shock still lingered, making it difficult for Dean to breathe. They hadn't spoken a word since they climbed into the Impala and began the three hour drive back to their sleazy motel room. Dean chalked it up to the shock of it all.

His shoulder throbbed as he turned the steering wheel sharply to the left, entering the motel parking lot. He pulled into the space outside their door and put the car in park.

"Sammy…." He said, breaking the silence. Sam tilted his head in Dean's direction, indicating that he was listening. "Sam… I think we should take a break…"

"What are you talking about?" Sam turned to face his brother, baffled by the statement.

"You know a break, a vacation…at least for a day…"

"Maybe your right….."

"Damn right I am." Dean leaned forward on the steering wheel, peering out of the windshield into the newly dawning day before him. The sun was beginning to rise and the world around this was beginning to wake up, ignorant of the night's events.

"Today." He stated simply.

"What?"

"Today will be our vacation. We'll do whatever we want and tomorrow we will go back to our lives. Back to hunting and tempting fate…." Dean said slowly.

Sam said nothing but got out of the car and closed the door. He turned back and leaned in the window.

"And just what are we going to do?" he asked seriously.

"Well Sammy…you're going to go do whatever that little heart of yours desires…I on the other hand have something I need to take care of." Dean leaned back against the seat once more, wincing as he shifted his injured arm.

"Um…alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Dean." Sam turned away from the car and walked towards the motel room they shared, thoughts reeling at the possibilities.

Dean on the other hand restarted the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot.

He had almost died today and it made him realize that when he did go he didn't want to have any regrets. None what so ever. And so he drove.

In the silence of the drive his mind wondered over what he was about to do. He knew that these feelings were natural. She was attractive, he was attractive….all natural.

Of course there was the part about them hating each other.

But it didn't matter. When he had been handing from the sacrificial idol he realized that there was still one more thing he needed to do before he kicked the bucket and he fully intended on living it out. Today.

He knew that what he was on his way to do could be constituted as suicide, but he could care less.

He drove for hours, loosing time in the flashing of the dotted yellow lines beside his car. He was in New York before 10am. He drove slowly as he reached his destination and pulled the car up to a curb outside an expensive looking pent house. He gazed up through the windshield to the top floor as if waiting for a sign. After a moment he let out a breath and reached into the backseat, grabbing his leather jacket.

He tugged it on painfully, not wanting to alarm anyone he encountered with the massive amounts of blood that was staining his shirt from his wounded arm. Satisfied with the disguise he climbed out of the car and entered the building.

He didn't stop at the front desk; he knew exactly where he was going. His mind shuffled through the possible scenarios as he pushed the last button inside the elevator. What would he say? Would she be game, or would she just make him look like a fool? Either way he would live out his last regret, for better or for worse he supposed.

Dean jumped when the elevator dinged, signaling that he had reached the floor of his destination. He strolled quietly down the hallway until he reached the last door on the right. He raised his hand to knock but paused in mid air. He took a deep breath and let his knuckles rap against the wood. He hit the door three times and then waited. It wasn't but a moment before he heard footsteps and watched as they paused. He heard her murmur something on the other side of the wood but didn't comprehend the words. The door swung open and she stood before him.

Dean couldn't help the smile that snuck onto his lips.

"Well well Dean Winchester, to what do I owe this unfortunate pleasure?" her accent rang thick through her words as she leaned casually into the door frame.

"I'm selling girl scout cookies and thought you might like some, Thin mints right?" he snapped back keeping up their usual banter.

"So are ya gonna just stand there Bela or are you going to invite me in."

She looked slightly caught off guard but she stepped aside none the less, leaving him to follow her inside if he wished. Dean stepped into the warm room, closing the door behind him.

"Well spit it out Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked leaning against the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. "Have you finally come to make good on your vow to kill me?"

She pouted teasingly. Dean said nothing at first. His eyes wondered along her body following the swell of her thigh, the curve of her waist and all the way up to her piercing green eyes.

"Dean?" she asked.

"Right…well I actually wanted to talk to you…." He said stepping closer.

Bela shifted uncomfortably as Dean stepped into her bubble. She could feel the heat radiating off of him and it made her ache.

Dean leaned closer. "Bela…" he whispered, his breath dancing across her face.

Bela frowned and leaned away. "God you reek! You smell like dead animal and blood...what have you been doing Dean?" she asked turning away from the offending smell wafting off of him.

"Right I forgot sorry." He said with a frown. Smooth Dean, smooth. He turned sharply and hissed as he tore further into the shredded flesh of his shoulder. The pain brought him to one knee and he grasped at his arm.

"Damn it…" he grunted. Bela was at his side before he realized it, peeling off his leather jacket. "What have you done to yourself you masochistic fool?" she questioned when she saw the blood dried across the length of his shirt and the bubbling of the new beginning to pour out of the newly opened gash.

"Come on, let's clean you up... I don't want you bleeding on my new carpet." She said with mock-sarcasm, concern flickering across her features as she helped him to his feet.

He led him into the bathroom, sitting him on the edge of the sink and ordering him to remove his shirt. She would have done it herself but she knew that he could do it better than she without causing himself much more pain.

She left the bathroom for a moment to gather some medical supplies she kept stashed for similar emergencies. As she returned and turned the corner into the bathroom she paused. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared. Dean was looking around, oblivious to the fact that she had returned. Bela took this opportunity to let her gaze linger. She had always through of Dean as attractive, but what he hid beneath his shirt was unfair by all means. His life time of demon hunting had toned him to perfection. He was nothing but bronzed muscles and it honestly made her knees weak.

Bela quickly composed herself and moved forward, pulling out a rag and wetting it in the sink. She reached out and dabbed it on Dean's wound, attempting to rid the flawless skin of the dried, flaking blood that coated his arm and chest.

"What happened?" she asked in a serious and concerned voice. Dean shrugged his good shoulder. "Maenad." Was all he said, as if it answered all unasked questions she could possibly have.

"You really should be more careful Dean…" Bela scolded as she finished the cleaning of the outer wound. Dean half-shrugged again. "Shit happens."

"This is going to sting…well a lot honestly…" Bela said as she emptied some of the alcohol bottle she found onto her rag. Before he could open his mouth to comment or question her she used one hand to hold the back of his injured should to hold his steady as the other one pressed the rag firmly against the open skin of his wound.

"SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Dean screamed trying to jerk away from the offending liquid. "Damn it Bela!" he cursed as she finally pulled the cloth away, satisfied that the injury was sterilized.

"Oh stop being a baby…" she growled as she leaned over his lap to grab the bandages on the other side of him. Dean reached out and grabbed her wrists.

He pulled her close, her chest flush with his, his face inches from hers. "Warn me next time…" he growled menacingly. "Glad to see you know how to properly thank someone for helping you jack ass…" she spat back. "Bitch." he grunted as he released her arms roughly.

Bela smirked. "Now are you going to let be finish or are you going to whine like a little girl all day?" she asked, her hands resting on her hips. Dean rolled his eyes. "With your loving demeanor I'm surprised you're not a nurse..." he teased. Bela smiled at the comment and commenced with rolling the bandaged across his shoulder and under his arm.

Pushing his legs apart she stepped between them, a safety pin between her teeth as she fought to move closer. She reached behind him, taking the pin and securing the bandage. She took a deep breath and found her senses assaulted with his smell. Her stomach fluttered and she felt her center stir. "There…all patched up" she said a little breathlessly before stepping away.

She stepped further away to lean her back against the wall opposite of where Dean perched. "So what did you want to tell me before we were so rudely interrupted by your attempt to bleed to death on my kitchen floor?"

"I just…" Dean paused for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. Bela watched him, and registered the internal battle he was fighting.

"Oh out with it Winchester, I've got better things to do then wait for you to grow a pair…what is it for god's sake?" she asked rolling her eyes.

Dean smirked and lent forward on the counter. Despite her position he was still awfully close. "I came here to do something I've wanted to do for a long time….that way when my year is up there are no regrets." He said softly, his breath whispering across her cheeks as he spoke.

"Acceptable answer, but it still doesn't fully explain why you are **here**…" she said stepping away from the wall slightly and in turn moving her closer to Dean.

"Well I…." he said, unsure as to how to phrase his request.

"Well you…" Bela pushed back sarcastically, keeping up her guard.

(And well you will just have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens.)

What is Dean's regret?

Will he live it out?

Tune in next time…dun dun duhh!!1

Lol Feedback is much appreciated!!.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly?" he asked, stalling for time while his mind raced to find the right words. How do you tell someone how much you care without sounding like a total noob?

"Oh for the love of god Dean, just say what you came here to say." Bela snapped. Dean had always frustrated her, the sexual tension that was constantly sparking between them didn't help the matter any.

"Fine…." Dean snapped back, quickly becoming angry at Bela's growing impatience. He lowered his tone a little, not wanting to immediately put her off of his request.

"I wanted to take you up on your offer…" he muttered looking down, picking at a strand of denim sticking out from his dirty jeans.

"Offer? What offer Dean?" Bela raised a curious eyebrow. She had an inkling of an idea what he was getting at, but she wanted to hear the words from his mouth just to be sure, his embarrassment about the whole thing was just a bonus for her.

"You know…the offer you made me a couple months back." Dean really didn't want to just come out and ask, he hoped that his hints would jog her memory a little.

"Well that narrows it down immensely… Come on Dean I don't have all day." Bela crossed her arms in front of her in moc-annoyance.

Dean groaned in frustration and slid off the counter, careful not to use his injured shoulder. He stepped forward, pushing Bela back until she was pressed against the wall just mere steps behind them.

"Damn it woman, you're fucking toying with me. You know what I'm asking…" He lent closer, his breath ruffling her hair as he spoke, anger at her teasing flickering across his face.

Bela smirked. "I want you to say it. Go on, ask me Dean…" Bela said, one of her hands coming to rest on Dean's chest as she spoke.

He rolled his eyes and let out a rough breath. "Fine… You once said we should have angry sex, I want to take you up on your offer…"

The smile on Bela's face widened as she glanced up at him. "Well?" he asked.

"No."

"What?"

"No. How hard is it for your Neanderthal brain to comprehend that word?" She asked using the hand resting on his chest to push him away from her. She then slipped away and walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"You're serious?" He asked following her, disbelief coating his expression. She had turned him down. It was a first for him, but he supposed it would happen eventually….but none the less it was a shock.

"As a heart-attack my friend." Bela said turning to face him, propping herself up on the back of the couch.

Dean stopped in front of her more than a little disappointed. "Can I ask why the hell not?"

Bela smirked at the anger that coated his words.

"It's simple really, that offer was made before I had really come to know you all that well. There for the terms are now void and I could not in my right conscience go through with it now."

"What terms? There are no terms to angry sex. You fuck and it's done, no if, ands or buts!" Dean was more than a little angry now. Sure she had the right to deny him, hell he really couldn't blame her, but her excuse was crap.

"The terms in which the sex would mean nothing. Then it would have been 'wham, bam, thank you mama. The terms have changed now, that is all." Her eyes followed him as he stepped closer.

"What do you mean Bela? How have the terms changed?" His anger had dulled now, and he was beginning to think he understood what she was trying to say to him.

"Dean I won't have sex with you because it would no longer be meaningless. Think about it. You only have a couple of months left and you come knocking on my door all bloody and gross asking for sex. Do you really think I don't realize you've developed feelings for me?" Bela fought to keep her voice steady, but it was difficult with him standing so close. She had lied earlier; he didn't really reek all that bad. Sure he smelled like rotting flesh, but he still had that Dean smell. He smelled mostly of sweat, Stetson cologne, old leather and something that was just uniquely Dean Winchester and that smell made her knees weak.

He moved closer still, his eyes searching her for an answer to his next question.

"So what if I have? I won't deny it; I like you Bela, a lot more than I should. You're like a drug overdose to me, so dangerous, yet so tempting. I still don't understand the problem."

Those simple words made her head spin. She had always been so careful not to develop feelings for anyone she ever used as an asset in her line of work, but with Dean there was just no helping it.

To her he was everything a man should be; strong, confident, sexy, daring, and smart. She couldn't help but begin to fall head over heels for the infuriating man.

"Because Dean; I like you. And in my line of work liking someone can be dangerous. I can't afford to risk it." She said with a shrug as she leaned back against the back of the couch.

"Damn it Bela, you're coming up with excuses." He growled, his anger beginning to boil once more.

"How dare you! You have no right to be angry with me Dean." Her own anger was beginning to swell. She couldn't believe that he was being so selfish about this.

Dean moved in partial strides to close the remaining distance between them. He trapped her against the couch. "I'm not going to let you deny this." He growled into her ear. Bela gasped quietly. Dean dipped his hips, dragging them against hers slowly. He was already more than a little excited after their spat. He didn't know how she could make him so angry, yet so turned on at the same time.

"You want this just as much as I do Bela, there is no point in lying I can see it in your eyes. Hell I can hear it when you speak. Your voice trembles a little when I'm close, did you know that? I can't say that I don't love having that effect on you, considering what you do to me is worse." He pressed his hips against hers again, drawing out a soft whimper from her.

"That's what happens to me every time you open that fucking mouth of yours and every time you prance around me in those damn skirts." He said, his hardening member pressing almost painfully against Bela's warmth.

"Damn it Dean…" Bela cursed, he voice rising barely below a whisper as the pit of her stomach lurched, that all too familiar feeling spreading through her core.

"Now I'm going to fucking kiss you, but if you want to lie and say you don't want me too then this is your last chance Bela, because I am going to fuck you senseless." He growled into her ear. Dean stepped back, removing his body from hers, giving her a chance to reject him if she wanted.

Bela couldn't concentrate on anything but the lust that was building up inside of her. She had always figured that Dean had a dirtier mouth than he let on, but this was a pleasant surprise. She knew that Sam was the gentle one, he would have wanted romance and treated her like a princess and blah…blah….blah… But Dean, he knew what he wanted and he was fully prepared to take it. Offering her a chance to get out of it was his one moment of gentleman nature.

Dean smirked as Bela stepped towards him. He had fully expected her to run, but he was pleasantly surprise when instead she hooked her arms around his neck and lifted herself into his arms. He grabbed her thighs, hauling her up against him as he stumbled backwards and turned, finding a wall to shove Bela hard against for stability. Bela gasped as her spine made contact with the wall, pain tingling slightly through her mind before his lips came crashing down on hers.

God damn. She had always figured he would be one hell of a kisser, but this was ridiculous. Bela was afraid she might cum just from his lips against hers. Dean wasted no time parting her lips with his and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Bela groaned in approval as one of Dean's hands found her ass, squeezing hard as the other one tangled through her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

"Damn it Bela." Dean broke the kiss, trailing his lips violently down her neck as she hurried to fumble with the button of his jeans. His bare chest pressed against her clothed one created delicious friction, earning a low moan from Dean as his hands made their way up Bela's body, dragging the hem of her shirt up and over her head.

He wasted no time discarding her bra and his hands were immediately attached to her bare breasts. Her skin was so soft and subtle, the perfect opposite of his rough, scared flesh. As Dean kneaded at her breasts Bela moaned, but managed to still successfully unclasp Dean's signature jeans and slip them over his thin hips. They fell deftly to the floor, hers following just moments afterwards. Once she was settled once more in Dean's arms, her legs anchored around his waist she paused for a moment.

Dean noticed and looked up in concern. Bela smiled, one of the first genuine smiles Dean had ever seen her give. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, trailing them along his face. He returned the smile and lent into her palm, turning slightly to press a soft, gentle kiss into the palm of her hand. Bela smirked and tugged on his hair, bringing his lips crashing into hers for a searing kiss, ending their brief moment of tenderness in return for much more.

Dean quickly thrust his cock into her slick center, groaning as he entered her. "Fuck Bela, god you're so tight…." Bela through her head back against the wall and moaned, both at the feeling of Dean inside her and the words that just left his mouth. Dean lent forward, resting his sweaty forehead on her collarbone as he pulled out momentarily before ramming back into her.

Bela's lips parted in a silent scream as Dean hammered into her as hard and fast as he could. Her finger nails scraped along his muscular back as she rode him, her own back sliding along the wall as he thrust into her.

"Jesus Christ...." Dean growled, nipping at her collarbone. Bela gasped as he bit down hard, drawing blood, before running his tongue over the spot, smoothing the pain. Their moans escalated as their climax's built.

When Dean finally pushed Bela over the edge it was all she could do to hold onto him, whispering his name in his ear. His name dripping from her lips in ecstasy drove him over the edge and after a few more violent thrusts he emptied himself into her. He continued to pump into her slowly, drawing out both of their climax's until he was spent.

Slowly he lowered Bela until her feet touched the floor. She still clung to him as he pressed his hands against the wall for support, trying to steady his breath. They stood there for several minutes, just panting, holding each other before Dean felt the need to break the silence.

"I'm pretty sure that was angry sex…" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Nope. Angry sex is much messier…..maybe I'll show you sometime." Bela teased, resting her head against his chest as she regained the feeling in her wobbly legs.

Dean laughed and then pressed a kiss into Bela's temple before reaching down to tug his pants back on.

He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips before pulling away from her embrace and moving to retrieve his shirt from the bathroom floor. He pulled it on slowly, careful to avoid reopening his wound as he re-entered the living room. He found Bela back in her under ware and nothing else. His eyes followed her curvaceous form as she moved towards the kitchen. He walked up behind her as she knelt to pear into the fridge. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him. She smirked as he nuzzled his face into her damp hair as he sighed.

"I have to get back to Sam." He said softly. She nodded. "I know."

It wasn't like she expected him to stay, they both had jobs, it was just better that their feelings were out in the open now. Dean spun her in his arms and pressed her back against the fridge before kissing her lips roughly.

He pulled away as his arousal began to stir once more. "Bela" he sighed into her ear once more before pulling away and crossing the room to the front door. He pulled it open and glance back at the woman scandalassly clad behind him.

"Jack ass…." She snapped with a smirk on her face.

Dean smiled. "Bitch." He said before closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months they had been fooling themselves. Three short, sweet months.

It all started two weeks after Dean had left Bela's apartment for what he thought was the last time. The Winchester brothers had traveled to Illinois to take care of a demon infestation in a town before circling around and finding themselves in a small Connecticut town with a similar problem. They had faught hard, out-numbered and under manned. Somehow by the grace of god they had made it through partially unscathed. Dean had wasted no time taking that long drive once more.

He had been fully content to sit in the dusty Impala across the street gazing up at her window, hoping for just a glance before he had to take off to meet Sam in the morning.

But Bela had other plans. She had heard the distinctive rumble of Dean's hunk of junk car pulling down the almost deserted Queen's street at 4 in the morning. She peaked out the window and couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at the sight of him sitting in the driver's seat. She waited for an hour before she realized that he never fully intended to let her know that he was here.

She would have none of that. Bela pulled on her wool pea coat before making her way down stairs. When she trotted across the street and lent down to pear into the window she laughed softly to find Dean fast asleep in the driver's seat, his head lent back against the seat, his mouth open just slightly as he slept. She reached out and pulled on the door handle, rolling her eyes when she found it unlocked.

Yanking the door open she dropped into the seat beside Dean, looking over to find him startling awake.

"Son of a Bitch Bela…" he cursed leaning his head against the steering wheel, trying to slow his frightened pulse.

"Tsk tsk Dean, losing your touch already are we?" Bela teased pulling the door shut against the cool New York air.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked turning to look at her.

"I could ask you the same thing, you have been parked outside my apartment for over an hour now after all…" she said raising curious eyebrow in his direction.

"I well…..I just..." he stammered trying to come up with a viable excuse.

"Hmm… you always have had a way with words Dean." She teased leaning back into the warm, worn leather seat beneath her.

"I just wanted to check on you is all." He said with a small sigh of defeat.

"Is that all? Aw Dean you flatter me." Bela said sarcastically. "But I can take care of myself."

Dean smirked and lent back farther in his seat, turning his head to face her.

"Believe me, I know you can Bela."

Bela smirked and lent towards him, her lips finding his quickly. Dean reached over, cupping her face as their lips moved against one another's. Bela sighed against his lips as her own fingers curved over the lapel of his worn leather jacket, tugging him as close as she could in the confined space of the car.

When they broke the kiss Dean rested his forehead against hers, his eyes connecting with hers.

"Stay with me…" she whispered softly against his lips. Dean frowned.

"I have to get back to Sam."

Although she could hear the disappointment in his voice she felt the anger within her rise.

"Fuck Sam. I want you to stay with me. One night. I want one night in your arms before all hell breaks loose on this god-forsaken planet." Her hand slid from the lapel of his jacket to the back of his neck, keeping their gazes locked. "Please Dean…"

A soft whimper of a plea bubbled up from her throat and Dean couldn't help but lean forward and take her lips with his. Bela closed her eyes tightly as the pain each of them felt from the seperation was poured into their kiss.

"One night."

Bela smiled softly as Dean's husky voice broke the silence in the front seat of the impala. She shivered, her pea coat being no match against the frigid New York air. Dean chuckled a little and geatured towards her penthouse. Bela nodded and slid out of the car, making it around to the other side just as Dean closed his door. She made to move across the street when Dean reached out and grasped her hand. She paused and turned back to face him, her eyebrow arched curiously.

A genuine smile slid across his handsome face as his fingers laced with hers for the first time. He pulled her hand up and caressed her knuckles softly with his lips, loving the feel of her soft skin. Bela sighed, deciding that this had to be a dream and if it was then she was going to enjoy every bloody minute of it

She tugged him behind her, making her way across the street and up to the penthouse she lived in.

As the door closed behind them Bela slipped the pea coat from her shoulders, draping it over the back of the couch before moving towards the bedroom, not bothering to check if Dean was going to follow her. She knew he would.

She climbed into the king size bed that had felt so empty for too long. A tall shadow appeared in her doorway as she settled the covers in her lap and lent back against the headboard. Her eyes flickered over the form the completely filled her doorway and she couldn't figure out why she had ever denied him in the first place.

Dean's shoulder was pressed against the door jam, propping his body up, his hands in his pockets, his jacket was forgotten in the living room revealing a pair of his signature jeans and a button down shirt that was as disheveled as his hair. Subconsciously Bela felt her tongue snake out to moisten her lips before she brought her lower lip between her teeth, her thighs rubbing together under the blankets.

He watched the smug smirk spread slowly across his face, he knew what she wanted and she knew that he was game.

Dean slid in next to her silently, the only noise was the rustling of the sheets as he settled in.

Neither touched the other as they laid flat on the bed, their heads turned to face each other on the pillows. They said nothing, only breathed for the time being.

When some time had passed and Bela felt like she couldn't stand it any longer she shifted onto her side, facing him, her hand sliding across the sheets towards him, eventually landing on his chest. She could feel his heart pattering beneath his skin, the beats becoming more eratic as he shifted to mimic her position.

His hand captured her and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss into her palm. He glanced over at Bela, smiling as he watched her eyes close and a sigh leave her lips. He repeated his action before beginning a path down her palm to her wrist and up her forearm. Bela groaned softly and Dean could feel himself instantly stiffen beneath the covers.

He tugged her closer to him, shifting until their bodies were flush with one another's. His lips claimed hers roughly as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Bela smiled against Dean's lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, one of her legs coming to rest between his, molding their bodies together.

As their lips battled Dean's hand came up to push her long auburn locks from her face softly, the back of his finger dragging sensually along her cheek, sending shivers up her spine. This felt right. Just being here with Bela felt so natural to Dean, like this was how it was always supposed to be.

Dean reached down and fingered the hem of her shirt, slipping it up a few inches. His fingers were still cold from sitting outside in the car for so long, so when he slid them across Bela's heated skin she jumped slightly, the contrast startling her at first. Dean smirked, a soft laugh escaping from between their temporarily parted lips.

"Jerk…" Bela teased, punching Dean playfully in the chest as his cool fingers continued to stroke across her tan skin, working their way up as they lay there, watching each other.

"I like this….." Bela said softly as she reached up to push Dean's unruly hair back from his smooth forehead. "Just being here…I'm glad you stayed…" Dean smiled and lent in, kissing Bela softly on her forehead and then once on the lips. "Me too…" he whispered before taking her mouth with his once more.

He shifted until he hovered above Bela, his weight on his forearms on either side of her. Their mouths moved against one another's in an ongoing battle for control over the kiss. Bela's arm linked around his waist, pulling his hips down to collide with her own. Dean groaned as their hips crashed, the friction not helping the situation. Bela laughed softly. She loved that she could affect him like this with little to no effort.

Dean dipped his hips down to drag along hers, earning a groan from both of them. Bela gasped, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Dean's neck, tugging on them as he dipped his hips once more against hers, taking her breath away.

He panted, their lips millimeters from each other's as their bodies dragged along one another's. "Bela…" he whispered painfully, his lips grazing hers as he spoke. Bela slipped her free hand under Dean's shirt, resting on the warm skin of his lower back. As he pulsed against her she drug her finger nails along his cool skin, urging him on as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

Dean grunted, diving his hand into Bela's long locks, dragging her mouth to his violently as he brought his knees up to take his weight so his hands were free. He straddled her thin waist as his hands worked her t-shirt up and over her head before quickly unbuttoning his own shirt and then finding her lips once more. Bela propped herself up, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, swiping Dean's shirt from his shoulders in one swift movement.

Her nimble fingers trailed softly over the planes of his tone torso, lingering over roughly healed scars and healed bullet wounds. She knew his body had taken a beating over the years, but the fact that it was worn and tattered made her want it all the more. Bela lent forward, pressing her lips against the still healing wound on his left shoulder. That scar would be her favorite. That one brought them finally together.

Her lips caressed the battle worn skin there, her tongue sneaking out to tease the sensitive flesh. Dean groaned softly, loving the feeling of her lips on his skin. He threaded his hands into her hair, moving her head until she was looking up at his with her sharp cat-like eyes. They both smiled before Dean's lips claimed hers once more.

His hands wondered her smooth, lean body. He worked to memorize ever curve, every dip and every freckle that spanned her body, never wanting to forget her, to forget this. Bela reached out, her finger finding the button of Dean's well worn jeans and pulling it apart. Dean's hips bucked slightly in anticipation as Bela's fingers grazed against his raging hard member.

He moved quickly then, rolling off and away from Bela before settling himself at her feet. Bela unbuttoned her own jeans as Dean tugged at the pant leg, pulling them off swiftly, her panties following quickly after.

Bela grinned up at him as he settled himself between her legs. His lips found her ankle, then her calf, working their way up to her thigh, where he paused, taking his time to properly caress the soft flesh there before moving to the inside of it.

She panted, her hands fisting in the sheets beneathe her in anticipation and pleasure. She gasped as Dean's lips found their mark. He kissed her there softly before letting his tongue sneak out for a taste. As his moist tongue slipped between her folds her hips lifted involuntarily off the mattress, a soft groan escaping from between her lips.

His warm mouth engulfed her as he lapped at her sweetness. It was all Bela could do not to buck against him as he nuzzled her. Dean smiled against her inner thigh, working her over until Bela couldn't stand it anymore and was tumbled over the edge. She moaned his name, her fingers tugging painfully at his hair as he drank her up, not leaving a drop of her wasted before returning once more to press his lips against hers, letting her taste herself against his mouth.

Bela smiled, nipping playfully as his bottom lip before shifting their bodies until she straddled Dean. "I'm going to fuck your brains out Dean Winchester…" she whispered playfully, pressing her lips solidly against his.

"Such language for a lady…" Dean teased back, his hands coming to rest on her hips. Bela smirked mushiviously. "What Dean, you don't like a little dirty talk?"

Dean smiled. "Hell yes…"

Bela moved from Dean's hips to kneal beside him, her hand trailing down his chest.

"I want you to fuck me Dean." She whispered leaning over him, her hair creating a curtain around them. Dean groaned, his hips bucking off the bed, her fingers inches from his hard member.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't breathe Dean. Until I scream so loud I wake the whole damn block."

He kissed her, her words doing their job of turning him on all the more. He loved that she had a dirty mouth and that she knew how to use it.

"But you can do that later Dean, because right now I'm going to put your hard mother fucking cock in my mouth and suck you off…" she said gruffly.

Dean groaned loudly, surprised by Bela's words as she wrapped her hand around his dick. "Fuck Bela…." He grunted, his hips working in her hand.

Bela smirked before leaning down and kissing the tip of his cock. She wasted no time taking him between her lips and into her mouth. Dean reached up, grasping the headboard with one hand as the other found the back of Bela's head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Sure he had been sucked off before, well plently of times actually, but the sight of Bela's perfectly plump lips around his shaft and the heat of her mouth on his cock were almost too much to handle. He hadn't prepared himself for this and so he didn't know how long he would last at this rate.

Bela took him in up to the hilt, her throat muscles contracting around him as she slowly began to pull him back out. She bobbed her head slowly, alternating between licking and sucking his dick. Dean's hand tightened its grip in her hair, his hips thrusting up into her mouth.

"God damn it Bela….Fuck yes….." Dean grunted in a primal way, trying is hardest not to just thrust himself hard into her mouth.

Dean lost it as Bela grazed her teeth against his hilt. "I'm coming…" he strangled out before he shot his load into the back of Bela's throat. She took it all in a couple swollows, bobbing her head and sucking him dry.

She released his cock and found his lips, Dean drug her up to him, taking her mouth roughly with his, trapping his still rock hard cock between them.

He moved until he was once more above her and as he drove his tongue into her mouth he spread her legs and thrusts violently into her.

Bela gasped in pleasure as Dean rammed into her. He reached up, grasping the headboard of Bela's bed, while the other held Bela's leg hooked around his hips, thrusting himself deeper inside of her slick core.

"Yeah, Fuck me Dean….." Bela moaned loudly, clinging to his shoulders as he pounded into her center.

"I'mma do better than that…" Dean said huskily. "I'm going to rip your fucking cunt apart with my cock. God Bela, I'm going to make you cum so hard you won't be able to think of anything but my cock when I'm gone and how much you wish it was pounding away at your wet pussy…."

Bela looked up at Dean a little shocked. Sure he had talked dirty before, but what he just said was absolutely filthy but she loved it.

"Well then, you're going to have to do it right…." She said with a smirk. Dean returned the smirk and pulled out of her, causing Bela to whimper from the loss. He reached down and picked her up. He flipped her roughly onto her stomach before dropping her back on the bed. He hooked his arm around her hips, lifting her ass into the air facing him. He lent down to press a soft kiss against the flawless skin there before nipping roughly, leaving a welt. Bela yelped, looking over her shoulder playfully at the man behind her.

"Do it Dean, take me from behind…I want you to fucking punish me for everything…." She groaned reaching out and grasping the headboard for herself.

Dean growled gruffly before grasping her hips and slamming his cock into her from behind. Bela grunted, her lips parting in pleasure. She had little time to think before Dean reared back and slammed into her again and again. He thrust as hard as he could into her slick center, taking his revenge for all the mind tricks she had ever played with him and Sam.

Dean kneaded her ass, leaving a stinging slap every now and then to punctuate a thrust.

Bela dug her nails into the wooden headboard, holding on for dear life as Dean drove himself into her. It felt so good that she could barely breathe as his hips connected with hers over and over again.

Dean lent over her, arching his back to get deeper into Bela. He reached up, wrapping his hand around a chunk of Bela's hair, tugging roughly on it until she bent her head back. "Do you like being fucked like an animal? Huh Bela? How does it feel being fucked with?" he growled, his lips finding her neck as he spoke.

Bela groaned at his words, her scalp tingling as he tightened his grip. He knew just the right spots to hit that made her wither as he pumped into her.

It wasn't long until Bela felt Dean stiffen behind her and then explode inside of her, triggering her own ridiculous climax to follow right after. Bela shook as she came. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her waist, pumping into her jaggedly as he came, milk the both of them until the end.

As they both finished Dean pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to where Bela fell. Dean groaned, sweat glistening across his skin.

"Fuck Dean…" Bela said pushing her damp hair back from her face as she turned to face him while laying on her stomach. Dean was laying on his back and turned his head to face her. "Fuck indeed…" he said with a cocky smirk.

"That was fantastic…." She said dropping her head to rest on her arms. Dean nodded in agreement.

They lay there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath and cool down. Dean shifted to lay on his side, facing Bela. He reached out, his fingers skimming along her naked back. Bela smiled softly, her eyes drifting slightly as fatigue began to overtake her.

Dean smiled at her. "Now that….that could be considered anger sex…" Bela teased with a small smile.


End file.
